Ice
by Ykarzel
Summary: There's a huge snow storm in the forcast, and the heat's not working at Joey's. So what happens when Seto finds out that his secret favorite puppy is sleeping cold tonight? Link to lemon, YAOI warning.


Y/C/C (Ykarzel's Constant Chatter): Hikari Ykarzel: Yeah, well, this story is a companion to Shadowed Halo's. She gave me permission people. I don't think it matters which one you read first. This is what's happening to Joey and Seto, while hers is what's happening to Yami and Yugi. However, I insist you read hers, because, well, I love it, and it's dedicated to me!

Yami Ykarzel: You're so helplessly in love.

Hikari Ykarzel: I know, isn't it great? *Poke* And you know you're hopelessly in love with Az.

Yami Ykarzel: *Glare* I am not.

Hikari Ykarzel: *Giggle* Yes you are. You have to be. He's really hot too. It's a shame I haven't got the slightest clue what you look like.

Yami Ykarzel: *Snort* Go look in the mirror, that's me.

Hikari Ykarzel: Then what do I look like?

Yami Ykarzel: *Rolls eyes*

Hikari Ykarzel: *blink* *pout* Fine, be that way. Well, enjoy people.

__

Ice

Joey shifted slightly against the wall, his hands fisted down in his pockets. He was standing right beside the heater of the arcade. If anybody noticed that he was hogging the heat, they didn't say anything. If anybody noticed that he hadn't spent a quarter in hours, they didn't say anything either. 

He looked through the clear door to the sky above. It was already black with night, the days were short in winter, but not a single star was visible. Not a good sign for the single person in the town that was hoping against hope that it _didn't_ snow tonight. 

The door he was staring through suddenly opened. A small child nearly bouncing in anticipation came through, with long black hair that suck out. Inwardly, Joey groaned. Mokuba was here, and this late, that could only mean one thing.

His fears were confirmed when a much taller teen in a long black trench coat with straight slicked brown hair walked though. Joey tried to sink back into the wall. He couldn't deal with Seto tonight.

Unfortunately, Mokuba's excited eyes, scanning the room in order to figure out where to run first, landed on Joey. Now Joey loved the little kid, he really did. Mokuba always loved to hang out with the gang, and they were always willing to let him in. He was sweet, and wise beyond his years. It was just, Joey was too tired, and too worn out to verbally spare with his older brother.

"Joey!" Mokuba exclaimed, practically jumping out of his shoes. Seto's eyes widened as they landed on the blonde. The raven haired boy ran across the arcade to land in Joey's arms in a tight hug. 

"Hey dere kid, what'er you doin' here dis late on a school night?"

Mokuba gave him a wide grin. "It's gonna snow Joey. We're not gonna have school. Seto said we could come for an hour cause he worked late tonight."

Seto couldn't help the spark of jealousy when Joey hugged his younger brother. He walked much slower up to the two. Joey looked up from the young boy to meet Seto's ice blue eyes. "Hello Kaiba." The tall brunette nodded slightly as a greeting. Joey looked down and cringed. This was not going to be fun. "Well, kid, if you only got an hour, you better run along."

Mokuba turned questioning eyes on him. "Why aren't you playing anything?"

Joey smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm jus' in here cause it's warmer den out dere. Now go have fun." He gave Mokuba a gentle push towards what Joey knew was his favorite game. He took off laughing.

Joey prayed that Seto would follow him. Then he would just avoid them until they left, or until closing time, which ever came first. Instead of listening to Joey's silent pleas, Seto turned and leaned against the wall next to Joey. The blonde felt an sudden extreme desire to bang his head violently against the wall. _(Y/C/C: I really didn't mean for that to sound dirty…)_

"So why don't you just go home instead of wasting somebody else's warmth, mutt?" Seto asked, not looking at the shorter boy next to him, but rather watching his brother across the room.

"Can't get Dad to pay the heatin' bill," Joey replied shortly, not taking the bait that Seto had set by calling him mutt. He too had his eyes locked on the raven haired kid.

Seto's gaze was torn from Mokuba to stare at the back of Joey's head for a long moment. He couldn't get his father to pay for heat? How could a person forget to heat their home? Didn't he notice when it was cold?

"Wha' happens if dey have school tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"They won't," Seto replied. "I brought him because I promised to spend time with him, and I didn't get home from work until just a short while ago. I owe it to him."

Joey shook his head sadly. "What?" Seto barked dangerously.

"You're such a good brother to him," Joey said honestly, staring off into space. "I just wish I could do half as much for my sister."

"You saved her eyes," Seto said before he could stop himself.

Joey shook his head again. "Yugi saved her eyes. I didn't. I still don't see her as much as I should. I can't get there, it's just too far away."

Seto opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut before he embarrassed himself. He wanted to tell Joey that it wasn't his fault, that he was doing the best he could, but he wouldn't let himself. That wouldn't be very Kaiba-like.

"Why bring him here?" Joey asked.

"He needs to get out more," Seto answered. "He doesn't spend enough time with other people."

Joey snorted, and turned to look at Seto with laughing honey eyes. "You never spend time with other people, Kaiba."

Seto met Joey's happy, warm gaze with a serious, icy one. "Why would I want my brother to turn out like me? I am what I am so he doesn't have to be."

Joey's eyes fell to his shoes and he turned to lean against the wall again. "You don't have to be like that you know," he said quietly. _'You could stop hiding. Let somebody see the real you. I doesn't have to be me, but, it could be…'_

"Joey!" Mokuba said running over. "Will you come race with me?"

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the younger boy's enthusiasm. "Alright, kiddo I'll come." He walked, or rather was dragged, over to the game. Seto followed slowly behind them. Mokuba shoved the quarters into the machine and hit start, and the race began. Joey decided to go easy on him. He wasn't in the mood to try very hard, and Mokuba was in such high sprits that Joey aimed to keep him there.

"Joey," Mokuba said as they were halfway through the race. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, Mokuba, it's cold outside."

"But why not go home?" His eyes never left the screen, on which his red car was just ahead of Joey's blue.

"The heat isn't working at home," Joey answered. Mokuba let out a squeal of triumph as he skidded across the finish line first. His excitement was short lived, however, when he turned worried eyes on Joey.

"Then where will you sleep?"

Joey gave him a warm smile. "In bed, with a lot of covers." _'On the floor by the electric heater, wrapped in blankets,' _he thought to himself.

Mokuba turned pleading eyes on his older brother, who was standing beside them. "Seto..." 

The older Kaiba was snapped out his thoughts. "What?" he asked, slightly startled.

"Can Joey spend the night?" 

Both Joey and Seto jumped, though for different reasons. Seto, because his younger brother had just echoed the thoughts he was trying to figure out how to voice. Joey, because he was, well, shocked.

"Mokuba-" Joey started, but Seto cut him off.

"Alright, he can come, I said earlier you could have a friend over if you wanted."

Mokuba let out a shout of delight and ran off to play the next game, leaving Joey and Seto behind. Joey, a pink blush across his cheeks, stared at his feet. "Um, thanks," he muttered.

"Don't mention it, seriously, don't," Seto answered, before walking away to follow his brother.

A little over an hour later, Seto grabbed the quarter out of Mokuba's hand. "Alright, Mokuba, I said an hour, it's been more then an hour, and I'm sure Joey needs to stop by his house to get clothes for tomorrow." He turned to the blonde in question. "Did you drive here, or walk?"

Joey jumped a little at being addressed directly by the taller teen. "Oh, um, I walked."

Seto nodded shortly. "Alright, you'll ride with us then." He took his brother's hand, and started to lead him out of the arcade.

Joey began to follow, trying to calm his racing heart. _'Okay, spending the night at Seto's place. How many day dreams started this way? Keep cool, Joey, take deep breaths. At least you'll be sleeping warm tonight.' _That thought, was of course followed by who he wanted to be sleeping _with_, which only led to even more interesting thoughts. _'Stop that!'_ he scolded himself.

They reached the car, and Seto walked around to get into the driver's seat. Joey tapped Mokuba gently on the shoulder. "Should I sit with you in the back or up front?"

Mokuba grinned. "You can sit up front Joey, like a big boy."

Joey stuck his nose up in the air. "Well, in that case, maybe I will sit up front." He opened the door and sat down grinning next to Seto who raised his eyebrows at the blonde. Joey's smile fell quickly, and he cleared his throat self consciously. 

"Which way?" Seto asked. The ride consisted of Joey and Mokuba chatting amicably, while Joey gave Seto directions to where he lived. The brunette remained silent. 

"Stop here," Joey said quietly. Seto pulled the car to a slow stop outside a cheap apartment building. 

"I'll come help you, Joey," Mokuba said, unfastening his seat belt. 

"No!" Joey exclaimed. "Mokuba, no, you, I mean, I-" There was no way that Joey was going to let him go into that building, but how could he explain why to the kid without actually telling him why?

Seto watched Joey's face carefully. Joey was trying to protect his brother from something, but couldn't figure out how. "I'll go with him Mokuba," Seto said gruffly, unfastening his own seat belt and stepping out of the car before the small boy had a chance to object. Joey quickly followed the suit. He shut the car door and let out a sigh.

"What was that about?" Seto asked.

"Dere's no way I'm lettin' him see dis place if I can help it. You'll agree wit me once wer in dere." Joey's cheeks were stained an embarrassed pink, but he led the way to the building.

Joey pushed hard against the left door. It tended to stick when it got cold out. The right door tended to not open, well, ever. He held it open for Seto, who slipped into the building after Joey.

"Elevator's broke," Joey murmured. "We take the stairs. It's only one floor up."

Soon, they were standing outside apartment 215. Joey dug his key out of his pocket, and unlocked it. He turned the door knob but the door didn't open. Growling, he gave it a sharp kick, and it swung open.

Seto became first aware that the hallway, which wasn't very well lit, was nevertheless brighter then the apartment. "Watch your step." The second thing Seto became aware of was the smell. It was a mix between strong alcohol, smoke, and the smell of being _dirty_, the scent of things that hadn't been cleaned in much too long.

Joey walked into the small room and Seto followed right behind him. The hallway was warmer then the apartment, and he unconsciously pulled his trench coat tighter. Joey's eyes quickly scanned the room, relief flooding out of him, when there was a voice from his left side, slurred with alcohol.

"Brat, why're youso late?" Joey whipped around to see his father, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning because he was too drunk to stand for long.

"I was at the arcade, it's warmer there, and I'm going home with a friend." Joey didn't look at Seto, he didn't gesture. Hopefully his father was too drunk to notice the other boy. 

The fire of rage suddenly burned in the drunk's eyes. Joey sighed inside, but it wouldn't have mattered. When the man got this intoxicated, he almost always went into a drunken rage.

"You ungrateful little son of a bitch!" he shouted, his speech suddenly clear once more. In a speed that would have been impossible for any sober man, he lunged at Joey. Before the teen had a chance to react, he felt his father's fist connect with his abdomen. He doubled over in pain, surprised. It had been some time since his father had hit him. Staying still was a mistake, however, because the second blow came at the same level, but being bent over, this time it connected with the side of his face. 

Instead of trying to withstand the hit, Joey let the clumsy punch push him over, attempting to minimize the damage to his face, and at the same time, get him out of harm's way. Once he hit the floor he rolled, then jumped to his feet. To his horror he realized that he had rolled towards Seto. Joey was trying to keep all the attention on himself. If Seto got hurt, he'd never forgive himself. 

He shot across the room, around the couch, putting the furniture between himself and his father, and more importantly, making his father turn his back on Seto.

The drunk man took a few uncertain steps towards his son, then lost his balance, and fell onto the couch. Or perhaps he had been aiming for the couch. It was hard to tell. Joey didn't breathe for a very long moment, until he heard his father's own breaths slow down. The man had passed out.

Joey turned on his heel and started down the hall, gesturing curtly for Seto to follow him. Seto crossed the room quietly, and reached the very short hall, if it could be called a hall, just in time to see Joey disappear in the door on the right. He assumed the door on the left was the bathroom. 

Seto paused in the doorway and was surprised. How Joey managed to keep the smell of the rest of the apartment out of his room was a mystery, but Seto breathed a breath of fresher air. Joey's room was small, holding a bed and a desk, and a closet. The first odd thing Seto noticed was the bed had been striped of sheets. The he spotted the pile of blankets on the floor, or rather a cocoon, next to a tiny electric heater that had been plugged into the wall. It was obvious that Joey had been sleeping there. The next odd thing he spotted was on the floor by the desk. A tiny refrigerator, and an electric two burner stove were plugged into the wall.

_'My God, he lives in here. He must never leave if he can help it.'_

The room was by no means neat. There were papers all over the desk, and the random article of clothing on the floor, but it was _clean._ It wasn't dirty and disgusting like the other room had been. 

Joey was angrily shoving clothing into a bag. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Well, not that it had happened, it had been due to happen soon, but that Seto had seen it. He couldn't believe himself. _'Why did I let him come up here? I should have made him wait downstairs. But, but at least it wasn't Mokuba. God, he better not say a word. He better not do a thing. I don't want him to look at me different. Though I doubt his opinion of me could get any lower, so it really doesn't matter.'_

Joey blinked his eyes hard, clearing tears he never shed, and wordlessly shoved his bag at Seto. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. Seto took it without question. Joey fell to his knees, and unplugged the heater from the wall. Scooping the pile of blankets into one arm, he carried the heater in the other, and pushed past Seto to leave the room.

The taller boy followed once more, curious this time. He jerked to a stop when he spotted what was happening in the main room. 

Joey plugged the heater into the wall and brought it over to sit on the coffee table by the couch, so the small amount of warm air it produced washed over his father's face. He started to pile the covers over the man, using every one he had and a number that he pulled out from behind the couch. 

Without a word, and never meeting Seto's eyes, he took the bag back and walked out of the room, waiting at the door for Seto to pass. He locked it and pocketed his key, following Seto out with his eyes glued to the floor.

When they reached the car, both Joey and Seto climbed in silently. Mokuba must have sensed something wrong, because he too remained unusually silent.

Joey had seen Seto's house before, via Mokuba, but the sheer size of it still managed to surprise him. How two people could live in there alone just astounded him. He'd be out of his mind with loneliness within a week. _'But then again, if Seto was there...'_ He cut the thought off before it finished.

"Joey, will you come play video games with me?" Mokuba asked as soon as they stepped in the front door.

"Sure I will."

"What happened to your face?" the small boy asked suddenly, now able to see in the light. 

Joey's hand flew up to where his father had hit him, then hissed and yanked away his own touch. A large purple bruise on his left cheek bone marred his otherwise flawless face. "I fell down the stairs on the way out," he lied, grinning sheepishly. 

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, looking remarkably like his older brother but didn't question it further. Joey wondered once more if maybe he had a better idea of what was going on then they gave him credit for. He followed the younger boy out towards the video game room. That even Mokuba could find it surprised him. He was lost already. 

Seto went in the opposite direction. Joey was relived and disappointed. Relieved because that meant he was probably going to work, and therefore wouldn't say anything to Joey about what he had witnessed. Disappointed because he wouldn't get to see him for the rest of the night, and probably not the next morning.

He sat down on the arm of the couch and Mokuba handed him a controller. They started the race, and this time Joey was getting beat even though he wasn't trying to let the boy win. 

Seto walked into the kitchen and paused to lean against the counter. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'His father hits him. His father hits him. And yet, Joey still loves him. How can he be so caring?' _Sighing, he pulled a baggie out of the box and walked over to the freezer. _'I don't know if I'll ever understand him, but I'd love to try.'_

Joey was trying to concentrate on the race, but now that he knew that his face was supposed to hurt, it _really _hurt.

He yelped suddenly, as something very cold and slightly damp was pressed against his face. He dropped the controller and his left hand flew up to cover the hand holding the ice pack on his face. _'Seto!'_ his mind screamed. He was shocked to say the least, but the ice was distracting him from thinking.

It stung horribly, but he could feel the numbing beginning to start already. He leaned into the ice, and in turn, Seto's hand.

Mokuba noticed that Joey's car had gone flying off the race track. He paused the game and turned around to see what was wrong with the blonde. The sight that greeted him was, interesting. Joey was holding Seto's hand against his face, leaning into the touch. Seto was staring intently at the teen sitting below him. 

Joey couldn't help but whimper slightly as the cold became too much. He removed his hand from Seto's, who in turn removed the ice pack. Mokuba jumped up from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah, guys, I'm going to bed. You know, just in case we do have school tomorrow, I don't wanna be tired. Goodnight!" With that, he turned and ran out of the room, grinning like an idiot. Seto stared at his retreating back for a long moment before focusing on Joey again. 

He immediately wished he hadn't looked back at the slightly shorter teen. Joey had stood up, and was currently pulling off his shirt, hissing under his breath at the pain from his side. Once the shirt was gone, he looked down. The bruise seemed to be bigger then any fist should be able to make, but maybe that was just his mind making it look worse to compensate for how much it hurt. The hit had been on his right side, just above his hip bone.

He nearly jumped when Seto's right hand placed the ice pack on the bruise. Joey tried to back away from the offending cold, but Seto put a hand on the small of his back to hold him there. Joey's left hand flew over to the ice pack on his right side, once again covering Seto's hand with his, holding it there, and hating it, but knowing it would help. The pain made his knees weak, and before he realized what he was doing, his free right hand flew around Seto's arm to his back and settled on his left shoulder, using it for support.

Joey pressed his lips together and clenched his eyes, but the whimpers still came. He buried his face to muffle them. The closest thing to bury his face in was Seto's chest, which made him step unintentionally closer to the taller boy. 

Seto's breath caught in his throat as Joey pressed their bodies together. He'd never been this close to him, ever. It was amazing, perfect, how their bodies meshed, melded together like two parts of a whole. Unable to help himself, be bent slightly to rest his head on top of Joey's, taking in the scent of his hair.

Joey blinked his eyes open as the pain started to numb. He relaxed against the support that was being offered, the stiffened when he realized what, or rather who, that support was. Seto mistakenly took his tensing as a reaction to the pain. "Does it hurt that much?" he asked.

"No. Seto," Joey whispered, his breath, already coming in pants from the pain, and now from, other things, made it hard for him to respond.

Seto blinked. "You called me Seto."

Joey took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing into the brunette's arms once more. "Do you mind?" he asked as he forced his breathing to become normal.

Seto didn't respond for a moment. He'd longed to hear his name on Joey's lips for years. "Can I still call you puppy?" There was nothing sarcastic behind the words. In fact, the way he said the name almost sounded, caring, endearing.

Joey nodded, his voice had run off screaming by now. "Then you can call me Seto."

Joey hated this to end, hated to break what may be his only chance to be this close to the object of his fantasies, but the ice was very cold, and beginning to go past numbing to stinging. He pulled Seto's hand off his stomach, and in response, Seto let him go and took a step back.

Inside, Joey cried out, but visibly he just closed his eyes. He wanted to be touched again. Feeling it for a moment only made him crave it more. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Seto on his knees in front of him. 

_'Oh, Fuck,'_ he thought, as the sight of Seto in that position made ideas run through his head. He fought desperately to keep his body from reacting. 

Seto was closely examining the bruise. _'What is he doing?' _Joey thought_ 'He hates me, doesn't he?' _He thought about the way Seto's voice had sounded when he asked permission to call him puppy. _'He asked permission. Maybe...' _he let the thought fade off, not really wanting to get his hopes up.

Seto's finger tips reached out and touched the discolored skin lightly. Joey's breath caught as the hypersensitive skin felt the light caress. "Does he hit you often?" Seto asked.

Joey bit his lip. Seto was so close that he could feel his warm breath on his stomach. Somehow, he managed to drag his voice back and put it to work. "Not really. He doesn't beat me. He just slaps me around once in a while when he's too drunk to know what he's doing."

"That's beating. It doesn't matter how often." Joey didn't respond to that. Seto's ice blue eyes looked up to meet Joey's. Unable, and unwilling, to look away, Joey felt like his soul was being read. "But you still love him."

Embarrassed, Joey broke the gaze and looked to the side. "He wasn't always like that. I mean, he's always drank, but it didn't get this bad until after my mom left. He was still a drunk before, but it wasn't a nightly ordeal, and he never hit anybody."

"Does anybody know?"

Joey shrugged, still looking to the side. "Yami probably does, but he hasn't told Yugi. It's hard to keep anything from him, but he trusts me to know when I need help and to deal with it on my own."

Seto, unsure as to what he was really doing, leaned foreword, and pressed his full lips very lightly on bruise in a soft kiss. Joey's gaze was jerked as he looked down to make sure what he thought he felt was actually happening. Seto placed a hand on either side of his hips and used it to pull himself into a standing position. 

Blushing bright red, Joey looked back to the side, not wanting to meet Seto's eyes, and in turn, unknowingly facing his bruised cheek to Seto. 

_'He didn't flip out, so, might as well,'_ Seto thought to himself. He reached out and ran his thumb lightly across Joey's bruised cheek bone and down the side of his face. Joey closed his eyes and couldn't help but lean into the touch again. He craved contact, any kind of contact. Seto's thumb traveled down to hook under Joey's chin, and turn the blonde's face so he was forced to meet his eyes. Joey stared back at him, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"Nobody should be allowed to mark you but me." He leaned in and kissed Joey's lips softly. He let go of his face quickly, so Joey could pull away if he wanted to. Seto wasn't going to force him to do anything.

Joey didn't pull back, but he whimpered slightly against Seto's mouth. This caused the brunette to pull away. He was about to step back, apologize, and leave, when he felt Joey's hand lock around his wrist. He looked down at the shorter boy who's golden eyes stared at him with a longing he couldn't believe he hadn't seen before.

"If you're going to kiss me, hold me," Joey said softly, his hot cheeks only turning redder.

Seto couldn't help but smile slightly. Joey was his now. The one thing he had wanted so bad and couldn't have, was now his. He wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and pulled their bodies up against each other, before claiming his lips once more. Joey reached up and rested his hands on Seto's shoulders, leaning against the taller teen and surrendering completely. 

Joey parted his lips for Seto's tongue. He allowed the taller boy to dominate him. He had no desire to take over. Seto kissed him passionately, and Joey lost track of time completely. However, when they parted, it seemed too soon.

He looked up into the icy fire of Seto's eyes. "Would you like to see my room?" Seto whispered, his voice husky.

Joey nodded, his heart skipping a beat. Seto took his hand and started to lead him out of the room. He opened the door and let Joey go in first.

Joey only got a chance to glance around the room before Seto distracted him. The stronger teen grabbed him and pushed him against the door, lips locking once more. Seto broke the kiss and Joey gasped for air. He bent his head and attacked Joey's neck. Moaning, the said boy bent his head back, willing to give up anything. 

Seto pulled away, and Joey found himself suddenly looking into ice once more. "I want you. I've always wanted you," Seto growled.

Joey swallowed and took a deep breath. "Then take me."

Y/C/C: Hikari Ykarzel: now, because this is the clean version *cough* I have to end it here. SO, if you want to read about Joey and Seto's first sexual encounter… well I'll give you a link..

http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=2271

Yami Ykarzel: I wrote the lemon, you know you want to read it.

Hikari Ykarzel: Please leave you're reviews here if possible, ff.n e-mails them to me. If for some reason you can not get into the lemon and would like a copy, *wink* send me an E-mail at hikari_ykarzel_and_her_yami@hotmail.com. Think it's a long address? Well that's cause I have five, I needed a new one every time you people reported me and kicked me off ff.n.

Yami Ykarzel: review. Flame and die.


End file.
